


Loving by the Book

by DxTURA



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dominant Lio Fotia, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Maybe /doooon't/ read wedding magazines. They're just not good for your interests.A piece submitted to Incinerate, the NSFW GaloLio Wedding Zine!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 38
Collections: Incinerate: A R18 LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works





	Loving by the Book

**Author's Note:**

> eeee, I was really honored to be able to write for this zine! Galo and Lio are my favorite cuties, and I could watch Promare over and over again ;v;/. 
> 
> also, a huge thank you to icarusian for beta reading this for me and helping me out! I get really embarrassed showing my writing, so it meant a lot to me /v\

_I told you not to read those magazines, and now you’re going to pay the price._

Galo never _not_ expected himself to be blindfolded and bound in the bedroom, but not over something as simple as… _wedding_ _planning_.

Okay, so it wasn’t that simple. Sometime last month or so, Galo had proposed to his deadpan best friend and—after a surprising acceptance—he took a running start into wedding planning and made sure that every single decision was run by Lio first. Though his partner didn’t seem _too_ enthused by going all out on something only a few people would witness, there wasn’t much he could do to quell Galo’s excitement. There were so many ways of hosting a wedding; what was the harm in making it special and memorable for the rest of their years?

The planning itself was all fine and dandy—at least, to a certain point. The two of them were set on what they planned on having at the ceremony and after party. They knew exactly what they wanted and what they were gonna get, but…

But then, during a run into one of the bridal stores, Galo picked up a couple of new magazines. Magazines that Lio _told him_ not to pick up, but he did anyway. What harm was there in doing so? Maybe he overlooked a detail. Maybe there was some fancy wedding topper that he missed while placing the cake orders…

Spoiler alert: it was neither of those. If anything, the research about wedding cuisine turned into him learning about a year’s worth of abstinence. Or trying to. Lio caught his search history, after all.

He wasn’t going to let Galo do that. His libido was _far_ too off the charts for that to happen.

“L-Listen, Lio, I thought it was a good— _ugh—_ idea!” He couldn’t help but squirm at each touch of Lio’s thumb against his leaking tip.

“And _I_ told you that those ladies were clearly trying to tell you how _your_ relationship was going to work in the long run.” Galo twitched at the hot breath Lio left on his neck. “Honestly, did you really think you would last a whole year without sex?”

Lio stopped his stroking. Ugh, why did he have to do that? They were just getting started.

“I sure didn’t.”

Slender fingers grazed Galo’s biceps, while sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder. Whatever clothes he still had on were flung across the floor and replaced with peppered kisses and wet, long-lasting love bites. He could’ve sworn a couple of Lio’s fingers slid along the crevice of his ass, but even if he wanted to he couldn’t witness it for himself. Whenever the blindfold was slapped on, Lio made _damn_ sure he wouldn’t be able to figure out what was happening until he was given the okay to take it off.

Though judging by his wanton touching, Galo wouldn’t be able to for at _least_ the next couple of hours or so.

Lio, in the meantime, seemed to have a lot more fun than he expected to. Watching Galo whine like a puppy while getting on all fours was mildly amusing, but seeing him resist begging to be let go was entertainment on a completely different level. Every time his fiance tried to slip away from the action, Lio would slap his ass to reel him back in a little. His hands then guided Galo onto his knees, propped his lap open, and feet tucked underneath. He tied his arms behind his back and made sure the remaining red fabric wouldn’t fall off regardless of the intensity.

He always rushed the setup, but the main event was the one thing he took his time on.

That same hand fondled at Galo’s shaft; he occasionally let his fingers juggle away at his balls before moving back to beat him off. The rhythmic hip shakes were enough to tell Lio what was up, but his favorite thing to do was spontaneously change the speed and tempo. If Galo caught on, he wouldn’t do it again. He’d hear him whimper and call out his name. Lio never gave him the time of day _that_ fast.

Lio left another bruise on Galo’s shoulder blade. At this rate, his entire body was going to be an art museum.

He kissed the hickey he made.“Ha. Cute.”

“Y-You’re not being fair!” But Galo was interrupted by his own soft moans. “P-Please— _ah—_ I don’t think I can handle this much longer...”

“Gonna be a quickshot, Thymos?” He stopped rubbing again.

“ _Liooo_...” A wispy moan coming from the big man himself? That was enough to make _Lio’s_ cock twitch a little. “L-Lio, _please…_ Don’t torture me like this...!”

“Alright, alright...” His sultry voice flooded Galo’s ears while his hands pressed down on his thighs. “Just know you’re not done until we’re both covered in sweat and cum.”

Those words, along with a little more stroking were enough to set Galo off at once. His sticky cum splashed his chest and stomach, and never showed signs of stopping with each erratic jolt from his body.

Lio’s face turned red at the sight. Was this a little kinkier than their usual sport, or was this the normal amount? He made a mental note to spice it up some more whenever they went on their honeymoon trip.

He didn’t give Galo a second to breathe; who _would_ when he was still as hard as a rock? He shoved him back into the mattress and crawled on top not long after. Galo’s cock fit perfectly between his ass cheeks.

As thirsty and cock-hungry as Lio was, he loved to relish in the moment of Galo grew wanton and wanting. He loved to see him squirm at the feeling of his cock merely poking at the entrance, but not _quite_ entering. He loved the way he would push him so close to climaxing with a little bit of humping here and there, but always stopping when the time was right. There was something cute about hearing his exasperated panting growing needier as time passed.

It was only when Galo sulked like a child (“Lio, my dick is fucking dying!”) that he fully slipped the entire shaft inside and oh. _Oh_.

Taking it raw like this felt _so_ much better than them fucking and breaking condom after condom.

Lio wasn’t sure _where_ Galo was hiding that deep and dreamy moan, but it was enough for him to do the same in turn. He shimmied his ass side to side, and occasionally bounced in a slow stride. If he was going to push his fiance’s buttons, he better be going all the way with it.

Though Lio couldn’t tell if it felt so much better because Galo’s cum-covered cock easily slipped inside, or if it was his warm and prepped asshole doing the trick. Was it _because_ of this? Was there more to it? Was it because Galo’s prideful personality melted away so easily, or...?

No, it wasn’t either of those. Maybe it was simply because the idea of his future husband sacrificing everything he enjoyed for the sake of a prosperous wedding was just toosweet for him to _not_ jump him like this.

Yeah, he’d have to go with that.

As Lio felt his own limits quickly reaching, his movements were less thought-out and a lot sloppier than before. There was no beat. There wasn’t any thought to it. If that dick of his slipped out, he sure as hell rammed it back inside. He wanted to feel good—he couldn’t take it anymore; everything he felt was pure bliss.

He threw his body forward to press his forehead against his fiance’s and closed his eyes. He pulled him into a chaste kiss, too.

“ _Nn..!_ Galo, I love you...” He wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, I love you, I love you...”

“L-Lio, I— _ah!_ —love you, too..!” Galo trashed around. “Shit, I’m gonna—!”

“M-Me, too. Fuck...” Lio arched back and slid one hand on Galo’s chest while his other hand focused on stroking himself off. “Galo, Galo...!”

Their screams echoed across the apartment as both of them came to their climax. Their heads were clouded, they felt their bodies go numb, and Lio felt himself collapse against Galo’s body.

The two of them had to take a breather; every time Galo tried to speak, he found himself saying some sort of garbled nonsense and Lio didn’t really have the mind to process it right now. He took the moment to process all the pleasure, and instead decided to wrap both of his arms (and undo the knot on Galo’s wrists) in the meantime.

Galo shook his hands a couple of times before he embraced him in turn. Nothing felt better than a hug after this, after all.

“I love you, Lio.” It was the only thing Galo had on his mind. He kissed him. “I love you, a lot.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Lio chuckled. “Still worried about the wedding?”

“No, not really.”

“Good.” Lio ruffled the taller man’s hair. “I did mean what I said, though.”

“What, about the magazines, or the sex?”

“Both. I need a moment to recuperate, though. That… That felt _way_ too good.”

“Fiiine. Just don’t make me wait that long again!” Galo _immediately_ deadpanned. “No, seriously. Don’t do that. I think I’ll die.”


End file.
